


Your Name on my Heart

by Lokitale



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, How do these tags work again, I Tried, Post-DMC5, Reader is smooth too, Smiling Vergil, Twins are fighting again, Vergil you smooth ass bastard, only accidentaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitale/pseuds/Lokitale
Summary: You come into the office and everywhere they've stamped post-it notes with their names on it--even the houseplant has a red post-it note with Dante's name.Usually, you just sit down and watch the two bicker but apparently, they've included you in their little bet.It would seem Vergil is losing and loser has to kiss you.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	Your Name on my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic and it's a Vergil X Reader again! I'm really skeptic about this one, just because I feel like Vergil's a little bit OOC, but we deserve more smiling Vergil because come on, those dimples will be the death of me.
> 
> I did my part and edited this fic, but it might still be a little too rough so I apologize for any mistakes you'll find. Sorry if it's too long, I really need to work on the length but I take criticisms so please do tell if you'd like longer fingers or shorter ones.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, Happy Reading to all of us <3

The twins are fighting again. That’s alright, you think. At this point, that’s as normal as waking up one morning and finding out it’s going to rain despite the good weather you’ve been told by the predicted forecast from last night.

It just happens.

Today, though, their fight includes you. You’re not exactly trying to join them in who can out-stab the other, you’re definitely going to lose and die, but it seems they’ve made you a part of their fight by including you in their terms of agreement.

You came into the office this morning, fully expecting to see Dante bleeding somewhere or Vergil being thrown across the office again (happened one time which ended up with him pinning you to the wall) but instead, you find neon colored post-it notes plastered everywhere, the names of the twins written on the post-it corresponding to their signature colour.

The twins, this time, are trying to count their possessions in the office and finding out who has the most. Person with the least amount loses the bet and apparently has to do something embarrassing. This is where you come in. Not early enough to find out what your role is exactly, but it might seem that if Vergil loses, he has to say or do something humiliating in front of you.

You only know this because it seems Vergil is losing. Dante’s up by one, which isn’t surprising. You think he should be up by at least ten items, but Dante, apparently doesn’t have a lot. Of course he doesn’t, you remind yourself, guy is drowning in debt, he can barely buy anything that isn’t pizza or that strawberry sundae. Vergil on the other hand has steadily increased the number of his possessions with the books he buy.

But it’s not enough to win against Dante.

“Math has never been your strongest suit. Count again, Dante, or I’ll stab you for your sheer stupidity,” Vergil threatens, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back as he stands to his full height, only standing a little higher than Dante. It’s his hair that gives him the few centimetres, you note.

“Come on, Verge, don’t be a sore loser and commit to your end of the bargain.”

As if on cue, Vergil looks at you and never had you seen him look so mortified. For a moment, you think you should be offended at such look, that you only ever want to check up on them and try to stop them before they turn the shop into shambles with their petty fights, but you’re also slightly interested what Vergil has to do.

Kiss you, maybe?

Dante did say, some time ago, that he’ll give his older twin a push, claiming Vergil has had a crush on you ever since the first time he met you and it’s pathetic how his brother just completely misinterprets the grand opportunities he makes for Vergil. (ah, so that’s why Vergil was flying across the room when I came in, you thought that day.)

You think there’s some truth in Dante’s claim. You’ve flirted with Vergil before, harmless back and forth that always ends up with you spluttering and blushing like a teenage school girl, lost for words while he just smiles at you victoriously, dimples on his cheeks that make your heart crash and burn inside you. So, you let Dante help you because you’ll never find the courage to ask Vergil out.

Right now, though, with how Vergil looks so unabashedly nervous, and fearful (you’re not sure about this one) you just feel guilty. Sure, the both of you will probably need a push, but this feels like a shove and almost non-consensual. If Vergil is going to kiss you, at least you want it to be because he wants to do it.

“Give that to me,” you say as you close the distance between you and Vergil. He’s not sure what you want at first. He almost handed you The Yamato he’s carrying with his left hand but then he gives you his blue post-its along with a pen.

The twins watches as you scribble on the blue post-it note, looking at each other for a moment, sharing a look of confusion at what you’re doing.

“There,” you announce, beaming at the twins as you slap the blue post-it note on your chest.

“Now, you’re even,” you add, recalling that Vergil is only short by one more item.

“Hey,” Dante points an accusatory finger at you and a look that only you can probably decipher. The red-clad half-demon is raising an eyebrow at you, and you were right. He did plan this. Why the hell are you ruining it?

You want to ask the same question to yourself. Why miss the opportunity to kiss Vergil, who would want to pass up with that glorious opportunity?

But the last thing you want is to force Vergil to do something that he hasn’t put his heart fully into. It’ll definitely dull the experience for him and just as well for you. He sure did agree with whatever terms and agreement he made with Dante, his pride probably clouding his judgement, must have thought he had enough in his possession to win, but kissing is an intimate act and should stay as such.

Though, you’re not entirely sure if that was his punishment for losing. Maybe it’s just him holding your hand. Actually, that sounds nice. Maybe you should let him lose. Damn, now you really want to—

A strangled gasp. There’s no other way to describe the sound that escaped Vergil. When you look at him, you’re almost taken aback at the expression on his face.

He’s flushed. A healthy tinge of red is across his cheeks, one of his hands covering his mouth, holding it over there as if more noises will come out if he doesn’t. His steel cool grey eyes are blown wide, shocked and surprised.

There’s also another emotion swirling within the pools of his irises but you’re yet to name it. Whatever it is, they certainly make his eyes look a little darker.

“Vergil, are you okay?” You ask. Maybe you shouldn’t have slapped his name over your heart.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit. You’ve played yourself.

Your eyes fly towards Dante, pleading for help, but he’s nodding, scratching at his stubble in satisfaction. He winks at you, giving you that shit-eating grin that only he can pull off and you want to scream to him that, no, it was a mistake! You just want Vergil to get even with him! You didn’t want to practically just admit that you like him and he owns your heart! You haven’t even thought about that!

Well, actually, now that you think about it, you won’t mind Vergil owni—

“Are you,” Vergil says and it catches your attention, “trying to seduce me?”

It’s your turn to make a strangled noise. It’s less about the question Vergil just asked you, but that’s a close second. No, it’s the way Vergil is looking at you. His eyes are no longer wide meaning he’s not surprised anymore, he’s already processed everything. And whatever he has processed is making him look at you a little too intensely, his gaze sweltering hot that you can almost feel it touch you, raking at your whole being, reaching for your soul.

“That’s—no—I mean—well—“You are literally lost for words, trying to create a sentence but coming up with anything and everything and procuring nothing. How did it end up like this? One moment ago, you feel like you deserve the world for putting Vergil over your selfish demands and Dante’s stupid idea of helping you but now you’re in deep shit and Vergil looks awfully like he’s going to eat you alive.

Then he chuckles. Vergil gives you that signature smile that he seems to only ever show you, dimpling his cheeks, and his expression softens, mirth filling his eyes instead.

“Oh, you!” You angrily slap the back of your hand on his chest but it doesn’t seem to affect him in the way you’d like it to, pulling more laughter from him.

“You’re messing with me,” You say.

“Am I?”Vergil tilts his head coyly to one side, feigning innocence but you see right through it.

“Though, as much as I appreciate the gesture,” his free hand comes up between the both of you and reaches at the post-it on your chest bearing his name, his fingertips lightly grazing the fabric of your shirt that you feel it skin-deep. When he pulls the note off you softly, you almost wince at the tug, the feeling almost akin to getting your heart pulled from you. 

“I don’t think you should be of anyone’s possession. Not even mine,” he says the last part like it’s a realization he had a long time ago, bearing some sort of sadness to it.

“You’re not an object to be owned, (Y/N). You’re a human being, and in the short time I’ve been here, I’ve learned that,” he pauses for a moment, debating, then he takes a deep breath and exhales, “you’re only meant to be loved and protected. You’re not anyone’s property.”

You look at him for a long while, breathless almost, and you think you’ve aged a few decades when you open your mouth to finally speak.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” You repeat his question back at him.

Vergil is quiet at first, his eyes looking up as if he’s searching his brain for an answer. When he looks back at you, you note how even more attractive he is at the moment.

“Is it working?” He replies, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips, tugging at your heart, tugging at your whole goddamn soul to leave your body and ascend to the heavens.

Before you can answer, both your attention is diverted towards the two doors as it swings to a close, Dante no longer in sight. He must have left to give you two some privacy, that or he doesn’t really want to be there and start gagging. You shake your head.

“Well, I really liked your speech, that’s like the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me but,” you clear your throat and almost absentmindedly fiddled with the post-its and pen on your hand, “you still lost.”

“That, it would seem,” Vergil agrees.

“Well?” You look up at his eyes, curiosity getting the better of you, “what was it that you have to do? Nothing too embarrassing, I hope. For both of our sakes.”

Vergil’s hand comes up to touch your chin, a gentle intrusion. It’s still for a moment, asking for permission and when you don’t push it away, his thumb starts to caress your skin from side to side.

“Would you like to find out?”

You nod, your mouth gaping open slightly to let out a breath you didn’t know you’re holding in. Vergil laughs softly.

Then he leans in.


End file.
